Just in Case
by Wintreaux
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Smith anyone? But...Shenny. - AU - OOC - ONESHOT - Sheldon/Penny -


**_Just in Case_**

"Your aim is just as bad as your cooking, Kitten," he paused as he reloaded his Beretta 96A1, "And that's not saying much."

Penny rolled her eyes at his words and braced her back against the wall. She cursed silently as she heard him reloading his gun, she had one clip left in her own. She immediately ducked and rolled along the debris on the floor, avoiding the rain of bullets that pierced the wall she was previously hiding behind. She stood with her back against a large oak bookshelf and looked ahead of her, she could see his reflection through a plaque that hung on the wall in front of her. She grinned and pulled a book from the shelf, she threw it into the lab behind her and immediately heard him shoot in the direction the book flew.

She counted the rounds, and knew he was out. He had to take this time to reload. Moving quickly, she ran into the lab and slid along the counter raining bullets along his side of the surface. She fell to the ground with a thud and braced her back against the counter, "You still there, Sweetie?"

It was silent for a moment before she heard his heavy footsteps, he reached for her and grabbed her by her hair hauling her over to her feet. He landed punches to her stomach continuously. Forgetting she had the empty gun in her hand, she used the butt and knocked it into his temple. He let go of her and tried to rid himself of the dizziness he felt.

He noticed her advances and grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her and quickly spinning her around and slamming her back into a table. The table broke under her weight and she landed with a loud grunt. Sheldon stood above her grinning as he took a boxing stance, gesturing her to come at him, "Come on, Kitten, come to daddy." Annoyed by his cockiness, she used her feet in a spin-kick and knocked him to the ground, he groaned as his back hit a piece of the broken table. However, he recovered before her and stood dazed. She took the advantage and brought an elbow to his chest forcefully, sending him backwards. She punched at his side, where he was previously nipped by a bullet, and then grabbed his ears head butting him. Before he could recover, she sent him flying through a glass wall with a kick to the chest.

"Now who's your daddy?" She smirked and took off down the moonlit halls of Cal-Tech.

They had been best friends for eight years, and neither of them were the wiser of the other's true profession. It was merely a terrible coincidence when they were both ordered to take the other out. She had come to pick him up from work because Leonard refused to wait for him to finish, Sheldon had demanded he stayed late to finish. However, it was a cover and after a lot of suspicion they both drew weapons.

From seemingly nowhere, Sheldon appeared and tackled her to the ground. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, he had grabbed at her hair hitting her head against the tiled floor, she had sent a right hook to the left of his face. Grasping for anything in reach, she grasped a beaker and slammed it into the back of his head. Sheldon rolled off of her in a heap, but before she could stand, he had grabbed her ankle, tripping her off balance and landed his fist in her face. Penny spat blood to the floor as she rolled out from Sheldon and stood above him, he was still gripping his head.

She kicked him in the ribs a few times before grinning, "You hit like a girl, Sweetie."

Catching her off guard, he stood quickly and grabbed her wrist he swung her and threw her into the bookshelf she hid behind earlier. The shelves gave way and she fell to the floor. "What was that, baby?"

She groaned as her back ached slightly but stood to her feet anyway. They looked at each other, both tired and worn, standing on opposite ends of the hall way. Getting a second wind, they ran at each other. Penny jumped and latched onto Sheldon, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He punched at her sides repeatedly, while she jabbed her elbows into his neck. He crashed through a few doors until his knees hit a table, he raised high and slammed her body against the surface. He noticed they were in the cafeteria.

Penny grunted but refused to let his waist go. He wrapped his large hands around her neck, squeezing slowly and she went to claw his blue eyes out. Pressing deeply into the sockets with her thumbs. However, air became a necessity and she let his eyes go and started to claw at his hands.

She felt her eyes watering and she looked up at Sheldon, who stared down at her. They froze.

His hands started to loosen, and she took deep breaths. The air was thick.

Sheldon moved first, leaning down and kissing her deeply and roughly. Penny reciprocated, her tongue darting between his teeth in a battle for dominance. Sheldon groaned as she pulled him closer to her, his erection pressing against her thigh. He pulled away begrudgingly and loosened his tie, unbuttoned his white dress shirt, and unbuckled his belt. Penny shimmied out of her shirt and before she could move onto her shorts Sheldon had ripped them from her body. The material hanging loosely in shreds.

She glared at him, but he was attaching their lips once more. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table, immediately sliding into her waiting entrance.

.

"I can't believe it," she said as she buttoned up the dress shirt she stole from Sheldon, it reached her knees which was more than enough for her. He had ripped her clothes after all. She pulled her long hair out of the collar, "Who do you work for?"

"Secret Intelligent Service, you?"

"CIA," she replied and immediately raised her gun as she turned to Sheldon. She wasn't surprised when she saw him standing there with only his pants and shoes on, his own gun trained on her.

The two stood like that for a few minutes, staring at each other down the barrel of their guns. It was Sheldon who cracked first, he let his grip loosen and the gun spun around by its trigger on his finger, "I can't…I can't do it," he said and dropped the weapon to the floor.

Penny looked at him, slightly pissed he gave in and touched because he _gave in_. She held the stance for a few more seconds before dropping her own weapon, "Me neither."

They looked at each other, "What do we do?"

* * *

Nobody heard from Penny or Sheldon again, they moved from California to Paris. Living the life, they wanted, together, under aliases. SIS and CIA tried finding them for a while but gave up. The sole purposes of putting them against each other was so they could take each other out. Sheldon was stubborn, but one of the best assassins they had, however he didn't take well to listening to authority. Meanwhile, Penny was a wild fire she listened but there was a ninety-nine percent chance she wasn't going to follow through with your orders. They'd both be missed in their field, but neither Penny nor Sheldon regretted their decision.

Of course, they still both kept guns hidden around their house.

Just in case.


End file.
